A Battle Of Five Martial Artists
by GwoppyTrai
Summary: After coming home from Lincoln's third degree black belt presentation, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lana has a dispute over who is the best at karate. So the only way to settle it is to have a battle and whoever's left standing is victorious. (Takes place during my story Gi Whiz) (One-Shot).


**AN: Okay remember back in my other story "Gi Whiz" that in the final chapter before the epilogue, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, and the twins we're going to have a battle between the five of them to determine who was the best in the house at karate? Well how would you like to see the epic battle that I cut out? Why did I cut it out? I really don't know. Enjoy.** **Also I apologize for not bringing this to you all sooner. I was working on two other stories and it slipped my mind.** **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of The Loud House!**

Once everyone came home from Lincoln's outstanding black belt presentation they attended, the family ordered pizza and had it delivered to their house to celebrate. The siblings were still discussing how great Lincoln was earlier in the day. Lincoln was in the living room on the couch with Lynn, Luan, Lola, and Lana. Discussing his performance. They were all so proud of their only brother. Who would knew him being forced to spar with Lynn that day she came home after receiving her second grade black belt would encourage him to train with her, bond more, AND find a passion?

Lincoln was holding his new black belt he received "I still can't believe I'm a third degree black belt." He said "Someone pinch me I must be dreaming." Lana quickly used both of her little fingers and pinched his upper shoulder. "OW!! LANA!?"

She shrugged "Hey you told me to pinch you."

Lincoln rubbed his left shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Lincoln, and to think you couldn't defend yourself." Lynn said.

"I knew I could do it! I'm a karate master!" He raised his belt in the air.

"Now hold on you're not better than me." Lynn stated. "Maybe better than Luan but not better than Lynner, Lynner chicken dinner."

Luan looked out her outraged. "That's not true. At know I'm better than all you four put together!"

"HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" The twins yelled.

Luan had a smug look on her face and leaned forward in their faces "Make me." She said. She then earned herself a karate chop to the back of her neck by Lola. Luan shrieked out in pain rubbing her neck.

It was getting tense. All five of the siblings were glaring at each other. Ready to go to war. Lincoln knew where this was going, and that's when he proposed a little challenge that will put this quarrel to rest.

"Well there's only one way to settle who's the best here…" Lincoln suggested.

"A duel between the five of us?" Lynn asked

"Outside?" Lana asked.

The other four siblings nodded. After one last moment of glaring, they all ran up the stairs to their rooms to change into their karate gi's and meet back up with each other outside in the backyard. Lincoln, Lynn, and Luan all came out wearing their gi's with their third degree black belts. While Lola and Lana came out with only their first degree black belts. They were all spread out across the backyard getting ready for a fight.

"There's still time to call it quits and say that I'm the best guys." Lynn said stretching her legs and arms.

"I'd rather play with Lola's girly dolls." Lana countered as she looked at her twin Lola.

"I'd rather read Lincoln's lame comic books." Lola glared at Lincoln

"I would rather listen to Luan's god awful jokes all day." Lincoln cracked his knuckles.

"I would rather be Lynn's sparring partner." Luan countered as she was tying her ponytail straight.

"Suit yourself, but when it's over, you're gonna wish you called it quits." Lynn said ready to fight.

All five of them readied themselves, and began to charge at each other. They all jumped in the air, all while yelling "HI-YAH!!!". Once all of them charged at each other, as soon as all of their attempted blows at each other recishayed off of each other, and sent them flying back, they all split of into two seperate fights. Lincoln had to deal fighting Luan, while Lynn had to deal with Lola and Lana attempting to double team her AND fight each other at the same time.

Lincoln and Luan faced each other and looked at each other in the eye as they we shadowing each other in their fight stance. Lincoln stayed energized slightly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feets and kept his good orthodox fighting stance. Luan was in a orthodox fighting stance too, she was just waiting for him to throw any kind of strike, and hopefully hit him with a counter. Lincoln was studying Luan's movement, trying to find an opening to exploit, but couldn't. So the only thing left now is to throw strikes and se what happens.

Lincoln faked like he was throwing a leg kick, which made Luan bring up her leg lick a muay thai fighter, and Lincoln went higher with his kick after selling the fake and threw a roundhouse to her midsection. This didn't hurt her or stun her but it was a good kick. Luan shook it off like it was nothing, and came back with a one, two combo on his nose, and then and a roundhouse kick to the head. Lincoln ate the first two blows, but blocked the kick that was aimed for his noggin by putting his left hand behind his head, letting his curled arm block the kick the proper way. Luan was surprised he had blocked it so well.

"I gotta admit, you have get defense." Luan complimented.

"Thanks" Lincoln replied still not letting guard down.

"Now let me show you how to really kick it with the family." Luan jokes while throwing a spinning back kick at Lincoln's face again.

This time Luan's kick actually connected. The heal of her right foot landed right on Lincoln's left jaw. This kick stunned Lincoln for a few seconds making his vision blurry, but he regained his full sight back. Lincoln was determined to show that he was the best one here, and he was going to prove it. What Luan forgot about was that while training with his sensei, and with Lynn, he gained more strength in his muscles. And he can use that to his advantage.

Lincoln smirked, and performed a side kick right towards her midsection, but Luan caught his kick and swept his legs out from under him. Taking him to the ground, then goes into the full guard position on top of him, pinning his arms to the ground while Lincoln wrapped his legs around her body.

"What are you going to do Lincoln? I got you pinned." Luan smirked while having Lincoln pinned down with nowhere to go.

Lincoln struggled trying to get free, and that's when he came up with an idea. Using his strength that he gained over the course of his training, he got his arms free, gripped Luan's head, and brought his left leg over the back of her head, and used his right leg to bring it over and lock his legs into a triangle choke. Luan didn't see this coming. She now has to either struggle to get out of it, or tap out due to Lincoln's submission. Luan could barely breathe as Lincoln applied more pressure to the choke. She didn't have an option to escape, it was too tight. And after 20 seconds of trying to escape the choke, she finally gave up.

"Okay! Okay! I tap! I tap!" Luan repeatedly tapped her right hand on Lincoln's thighs to let him know he can let go.

Lincoln then releases his triangle choke, rolled on his stomach and gets up to help Luan up. "You fought well Luan, and for that I give you my respect." Lincoln put his left palm over his fist and bowed towards her showing his respect.

"You too Linc, I clearly underestimated you." Luan did the same and bowed back. "I didn't know you were that strong."

"Well I learned from you and Lynn." Lincoln turned behind him. "Speaking of which how is she-" He stopped to see Lynn with her arms crossed and standing like a final boss character on a video game. They both notice Lola and Lana behind her with their backs leaning up against each other practically see stars. "You beat the twins that fast?!" He asked Lynn.

"Yeah! I beat them before you two were even on the ground." "Lynn explained. "Nice triangle choke by the way." Lynn complimented.

"Thanks Ly-" He was cut off.

"But it won't be enough to defeat me." Lynn grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the center of the yard. Luan then went over by the twins who at this point stopped seeing stars and started spectating the last fight.

"You ready Lincoln?" Lynn asked taking her kickboxing stance.

"Ready to win." Lincoln said taking his fighting stance too.

Lincoln and Lynn both bow and approach each other while still keeping their distance. Lincoln paced the fight early on as Lynn tried to connect with fight-ending blows. Lynn throw threw high kicks, low kicks, punch combos, she even tried to take him down to the ground like a MMA fighter would. But Lincoln was prepared for it. He blocked most of her kicks, and all of her punches. His game plan was to tire Lynn out and go for the kill. But that wouldn't work, she has way more stamina than he does, and she'll be prepared to keep this fight going for hours if necessary. The only way he was going to win was to match Lynn's level of fighting. That means it's time to go on the aggressive.

Lincoln started to push forward more than he did. Lynn started throwing jabs at him, he took the first three, then parried the fourth punch, and threw a right roundhouse kick to her left cheek making her stumble back a couple feet. Lynn stretched her cheek and smirked at his impressive kick. She started to press forward as well trying to retaliate the strike with kicks of her own. Her first kick was a jumping left kick that connected with his head, then the second kick was a front kick to the body that he caught. Lynn knew he would catch one of her kicks and exploited this.

Standing on one leg, Lynn gripped his head, jumped and wrapped her left leg she was standing on around his body, and locked her ankles together to literally wrap herself around him like a snake. Lynn, while using her own body weight, she performed a reverse takedown and brought them both down to the ground, and Lincoln ended up in her guard. This was a move that she learned while studying jiu jitsu a little while back. Lincoln was indeed surprised by this, but was not going to fall into the same trap he did to Luan. He quickly got out of Lynn's hold, and got back up to his feet again. Lynn doing the same.

Sweat started pour down both of the remaining Louds. Luan, Lola, and Lana were very impressed with the way both of them is fighting. Lynn and Lincoln were back in their fighting stance again both of them were tired. They both want to win so badly. But only one can be victorious. They both charge at each other again, Lincoln didn't strike, but Lynn did. Lynn switch to her southpaw stance, and threw a left roundhouse right at him to finish him off, big mistake. Lincoln ducked the kick. This left her shocked.

Lincoln counters with a left punch to her cheek. It connects. He then throws a right punch. It connects again. Then another left. It connects too. Then to deliver the dagger, Lincoln charges up and throws a right roundhouse kick right on her left cheek hits her so hard, spit and sweat start flying as she falls on her back onto the soft grass. Lincoln could consider that revenge for Lynn doing the same thing to him when, she forced him to spar with her after she came home after receiving her second grade black belt not too long ago. Luan, Lola, and Lana's jaws dropped as they witnessed the fight ending KO. Lynn was defeated. Lincoln stood victorious.

All three of them started clapping their hands and cheering for their brother. Even though they lost, they will still show their sportsmanship.

"Way to go Lincoln!" Lola and Lana said as they ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"I guess you're really are the best in the house when it comes to karate." Luan went up to him and ruffled up his hair.

"Thanks guys." he thanked them back. He then notices Lynn on her knees holding her cheek. Disappointed that she was defeated.

Luan and the twins noticed this as well. The twins released their hugs and allowed Lincoln to go over to Lynn. Lynn was looking down at the ground. She wasn't crying, just sad that she didn't win. Once she saw the toes of Lincoln's feet appear, she looked up at him to see a slight nervous smile on his face. Their eyes connect for a brief moment, then Lynn brought her eyes back down to ground again. She was practically staring at his feet not wanting to look at him. Then she was surprised to see Lincoln on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a hug. She didn't realized that her chin was suddenly resting on his right shoulder, but once she did, she returned the hug.

"You fought a great fight Lynn." He congratulated her. "I couldn't have done anything I accomplished in the past couple of months if it wasn't for you." He admitted.

"Thanks Lincoln, you're a great fighter, and I'm so lucky to have you be my fighter." Lynn started to hug him a little tighter showing her love.

"I love you Lynn."

"I love you too bro."

"Awww…." Luan, Lola, and Lana said as they all joined in on the hug too.

Through the kitchen window, everybody can see the most adorable display happening right in their backyard.

"That's our Lincoln." Lynn Sr smiled proud of his son and Everyone else being teary-eyed at the beautiful scene they were witnessing.

"Normally I don't show human emotions but…" Lisa then started crying on to the knees of Luna.

"That's our bro right there." Luna said comforting Lisa.

The End

 **AN: I'm still tearing up at the end of this one shot. This was something that I planned on doing for a while now, and I'm still kicking myself knowing that I should have included this part with "Gi Whiz" to start with, and getting this out earlier than I should have. Now I'm not sure if it would have been exactly like this, but I'm thankful I got it out anyways.** **Also, I'm thinking about making a part two to "Gi Whiz" someday, but I'm not really sure though. Maybe that can be a one shot in it of itself. Thanks for reading, and make sure to check out my other loud house fanfictions if you haven't. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter of my newest story, "It Was Just A Prank". Bye!**


End file.
